leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Symbiosis (Ability)
Symbiosis (Japanese: きょうせい Symbiosis) is an Ability introduced in Generation VI. Prior to Generation VII, it was one of the signature Abilities of 's evolutionary line. This Ability is exclusively obtained as a . Effect In battle If a Pokémon with Symbiosis has a held item, immediately after an ally's item is consumed, the Pokémon with Symbiosis will pass its item to that ally. Symbiosis may pass an item to a non-adjacent ally in a Triple Battle. Symbiosis triggers any time an ally Pokémon consumes its item, whether directly or through the use of or . If a Pokémon eats another Pokémon's Berry with or and is not holding an item, its ally's Symbiosis will be triggered and give an item to the Pokémon that used that move. An Air Balloon popping will trigger Symbiosis. If multiple Pokémon on the same side of a Triple Battle or Horde Encounter have Symbiosis, then Symbiosis will trigger on the faster Pokémon (even while is in effect). Symbiosis will not trigger if an ally's item is moved to a different Pokémon (such as due to or Symbiosis itself), destroyed by , or knocked off by . If a Gem was consumed in response to the start of a move and the item received through Symbiosis would normally affect the power of the triggering move, then the new item's effect will be applied immediately; however, if a Plate or Drive is given to a Pokémon using or after it has consumed a Gem, the move's type will not change. If a Gem was consumed in response to the start of a move and the item received through Symbiosis is another Gem, it will not also consume the new Gem. Otherwise, if a consumable item is received through Symbiosis and the Pokémon can currently consume it, it will use it immediately. If a is consumed in response to an attack, Symbiosis will not activate until after damage is received. If an item is consumed using Fling or Natural Gift, Symbiosis will not activate until after the move deals damage. Symbiosis cannot transfer a Z-Crystal. It cannot transfer a Griseous Orb if either Pokémon is , a Plate if either Pokémon is , a memory if either Pokémon is , a Drive if either Pokémon is , a Mega Stone if either Pokémon can Mega Evolve using it, a Blue Orb if either Pokémon is , or a Red Orb if either Pokémon is . Generation VI In Generation VI, if an ally's Eject Button is consumed, Symbiosis will activate and transfer an item to that ally after it switches out but before its replacement is sent out. When this Pokémon is switched in again, the Pokémon's item will be affected by the Symbiosis Eject Button glitch, which causes certain items to apply their effect twice. Generation VII The Eject Button activating does not trigger Symbiosis. Outside of battle Symbiosis doesn't have a known effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Symbiosis In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=共生 |zh_cmn=共生 |fr=Symbiose |de=Nutznießer |it=Simbiosi |ko=공생 |es=Simbiosis }} Category:Abilities which only have an effect with an ally Category:Abilities that affect allies Category:Abilities only available as a Hidden Ability Category:Item-manipulating Abilities de:Nutznießer es:Simbiosis fr:Symbiose it:Simbiosi ja:きょうせい zh:共生（特性）